The enthroned Sakura
by TezuSezu
Summary: All former members of SEIGAKU regular has opened a new sheet in their life, with the exception of two people. The other immersed in desperation, only to disappear somewhere where. What happened to the two former pillar of Seigaku's penompang? Note: Many hetero. The main Pairing secrets. Many Of The OC. Angst. There is Sho-ai. Flame: No, logical critic: Yes. English version of MnS .


- Someone - POV

This is not possible . This may not happen to me . I do not deny it , I'm just shocked and worried . How something like this could happen to me ? And again , what should I do ... ?

Fandom : Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis and their Bishies not belong to me . If PoT got me , was so shounen - ai and TezuRyo , InuiKai , MomoAnn , SanaYuki , AtoJirou so pairing ... wkwkwkkkk ...

Pairing : Secrets . Please guess yourself . What do you think ? TezuRyo ? Tezufuji ? InuiKai ? SanaYuki ? MomoAnn ? AtoJirou ? TakaSaku ? TezuOC ? AtoRyo ? Anyway there is a Hetero , there is not ... so the Fujo , please keep your shoes off in front of my face , please !

Note : Do not read if you do not like angst , Shounen - ai , Yaoi / BL , and other elements that will be found in it , I'm not banned , just that I wanted to avoid bloodshed alone ^ _ ^ The story is not too long . A little info , there will be OC in this fic .

" Good-bye , but this is not the last time . Because I pray that we can see again ... in one day ... '

- Chapter 1 - Saraba , Echizen Ryoma -

Sector in the building stage ...

A young man looked at the surrounding white -capped fila . His soul thrilled by the memories of the past . This place was a place he wanted to visit , as Echizen Ryoma . And starting tomorrow , he is not Echizen Ryoma again . Echizen Ryoma is a proffesional tennis player , winner of the U.S. Open and a Grand Slam tournament , as well as high school students in grade 3-2 Seishun .

Today is day 3 high school graduation class Seishun . However , he declined to be present at the graduation ceremony . Not that he does not want to see their loved ones for the ( possible ) last time , like what his classmates do.

However, there is something blocking it . Prop to meet with anyone . Especially that guy.

' I wanted to meet him , but at the same time , I do not want ... '

His eyes closed briefly . Reflecting on the decision that has been taken with careful consideration . I certainly could , he told himself .

His feet stepped out , goodbye ...

- Normal POV -

This is history .

On 2 January 2011 , Echizen Ryoma was reported missing .

Preaching Japan 're hungry for the hot news . How not ? The one that success at World wide tennis in a young age and has brought Japan into the international names . But unfortunately thousand unfortunately , only a few years he served , his existence is not heard from again .

Of course, the bad news has been heared by his former senior . The one that have been considered families by him .

" How could this happen ? ? ? ? ? " Momo yell while stomping table . He is very frustrated , and disappointed . He is a best friend of Ryoma . He's the one who should know a lot about Ryoma than his other friends .

Others were nothing better .

" KOORAAA ! FUCK WHAT IS THIS NEWS ? " Kaido yelled as he stepped on the news , with Ryoma as a headline . Sakuno , which is not far from him , scared and hide behind his fiancee , Taka.

Inui , not as usual , standing stiff . He did not bring his green notebook . And his expression blank .

Fuji withstand increasingly powerful fists .

Taka is teary. Half-heartedly , he comforted her fiancé who filled by feelings of anxiety , sadness to Ryoma , as well as fear of anger Kaido .

Oishi fainting , anxiety tough expressed by the words , by Eiji that Oishi tried to wake him .

There is one person missing . People who usually come hang out with them .

Tezuka .

Young doctor who had just received a genius in the famous Hospital in Tokyo , was not present . Not only where his friends met , lamenting what has happened to one of them , he was also not present for work at the Hospital .

According to Inui , Tezuka resigned because they experienced a long-term dilemma .

It is reasonable , for his friends .

Eiji looked around , noticed the absence of Tezuka .

" ... As expected , Tezuka did not come ... " He mumbled .

Taka said yes , then said , " Tezuka surely this news will be very upset ...

"

Inui , who had been stony silence , open sound , " In my prediction , he was very disappointed by Echizen's behavior of arbitrary in his tradisonal eyes . He was born in a family bound by strict regulations . Echizen this time the action is contrary to the teachings he received. Though he has trusted Japan's pillar of support to Echizen , now it ... " Can not continue his words , he sighed . Back petrified .

Kaido and Momo was quiet , for a while . Kaido , on the other hand , met with Ryoma before . Ryoma disappearance a week after the news broke . He's believed to be the last person who met with Ryoma .

Oishi , who was up from fainting , sipping sugar water provided by Eiji . Still catching his breath . He too often worrying others until his heart is not strong anymore .

Kaido his eyes , with seriousness .

" Kaido , is there anything strange when you meet with Echizen ? ' He asked .

People who asked , a moment of reflection . Searchin' for a strangeness about their encounter at riverside .

Unfortunately , the answers obtained by Oishi actually shake of the head . Cue 'no ' .

The Mother of Seigaku sighed . After a few minutes , he was imitating Inui .

1 month has passed . News of the Echizen Ryoma still not see a bright spot . Instead , news of the disappearance of teenager that was ingested from the surface .

Not enough about Ryoma , a man with brown hair and glasses oval was rushed to the ER . He is sent to the hospital where he used to work with the case shut up . Without eating . Without drinking . For nearly a month .

Athletic body , turns into skinny . He's almost like people with HIV who started to dry up . His handsome face to face fathers 50s .

The one who find him is the landlord of his rented appartment . When she wants to collect money monthly , she found the badly bedridden tezuka on the mattress .

Left his belongings . Luckily, the owner rented it well . She contacted closest friends in Tezuka 's listed phone book that was lying on the edge of the table . After getting the unpleasant news that this time came from Tezuka , former Seigaku group ran with dismay to the hospital . Surprisingly, Atobe , Oshitari , Kabaji , Sanada , Yukimura , and Sengoku came to visit . Upon arrival at the hospital , Atobe pays for Tezuka's hospital treatment . As well as providing the best doctors from abroad to Tezuka .

Treatment and rehabilitation was continued . Doctor telling Atobe Tezuka commented that a miracle is still alive and still able to breathe , remember how his room was stuffy and dusty . And at month 7 , Tezuka already showing signs sober .

His eyes were open softly , exhibiting hazel brown eyes . There's just something in his eyes that implied Atobe can not read it .

A pair of lips that are dry , it opened slowly , issued a hoarse voice .

" ... Where I am ... ? " He asked .

In a blink of eye , red storm hit him with a hug ' lynch-Kikumaru's-style ' .

" Yayyyy ! Tezuka ! You finally get up too ! " Poorer , despite the 20s , he's still like a 15 year old boy .

Tezuka looked lazily around . Figures . Eiji Oishi immediate release of Tezuka . He hugs childish fear Eiji will make Tezuka sent to the Kingdom of Heaven early.

" Eiji , release ! " Fun Oishi .

Eiji complied. He took off his arms , muttering .

" Mou ~ Tezuka - san ! You make our worried half to death ! " Momo 's turn now .

" ... Are you okay, Tezuka - senpai ? ... " The question Kaido . Having said so , he hissed softly .

Taka Tezuka's sheepishly approached and asked him , " Tezuka , Are you okay ? '

Tezuka looked down slowly . Trying to convince that he's better than before this condition .

But , it did not last long . Happy face that only lasts for 2 minutes . Sadness enveloped back his eyelids .

" ... is there a news about ... Echizen ...? " He asked .

The whole room became silent . Tezuka sighed . It turned out the man had not returned to him .

He intends locked without food and drink . He thinks that if he moves at all , Ryoma will disappear from him .

But all in vain .

" Is that so ... "

Silence enveloped again . No words were spoken . The visit was marred by grief they are going through about 2 months ago .

Strictly speaking , no one dared to open up the sound .

His eyes again caught red cloud behind the window space hospitalization . Dilemma continues raging in his heart . Why fate was so cruel to him ? In fact , it was the day that will carve out a new sheet in his life , for christ sake !

Flash of his incision had cut back . Increasingly blurred eyesight . He better not think of it for a while. Not to wound his heart slowly fade away by itself .

Slowly , he tried to get up from the hospital bed was all-white . His body has not fully recovered , but he did not care anymore . Maybe Ryoma's disappearance due to an injury or something . And certainly , injured patients were taken to hospital . For that reason , he is trying to walk ( he used a stick as a tool ) and hoped that he could meet with Ryoma .

All patients in the corridor even nurse him an odd look . Tezuka was well known in the hospital as a percentage of achievement and performance success . Seeing a doctor treated is something quite funny .

His feet stopped in front of the reception desk. He asked , "Excuse me , is there any patients who were treated here in the name of Ryoma Echizen ? "

The receptionist called Sakamichi was staring at him with a question mark , then smiled , " Sorry , Tezuka - san . But none of the patients who were treated in the name You've mentioned . After all , are not you still weak to be able to walk away ? Distance of your room here 3 floors , isn't it ? " She asked kindly .

Tezuka just recompense in the form of a nod and turned .

'It does not exist . Given Ryoma , he certainly did not want to be treated at the same hospital with me '

Tezuka had just passed , a person with a baby wrapped to her baby blue colored cloth in the said person's hands .

" I'm sorry , I want to check out the name of ... "

*** Continued to Chapter 2 ***

Note : Forget the ed .. focus to the next chapter . I'm sorry for some grammatical error . I'm not good enough in english .


End file.
